


【杨晰】减压

by light521



Category: Not - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 01:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light521/pseuds/light521





	【杨晰】减压

王晰从演出场馆走出来，热浪滚滚而来，他穿着件白T恤快步往停在路边上的车走去。边上的助理拉开车门他坐进后座，车里空调开的很足，王晰舒舒服服的靠在座椅上开始掏手机。助理绕了一圈坐进了副驾，压了压鸭舌帽的帽檐。  
王晰戳着手机屏，在微信群里给工作人员和乐队发了条语音，“你们自己去找地吃饭吧，哥买单。”  
底下回复的很快，都是谢谢晰哥。  
王晰有些疲惫的仰了仰头，只是身体上的疲惫，他刚刚唱完演唱会，大脑还是很活跃。  
他把眼闭上，很快的车就开到了酒店。

下了车他打了个哈欠往酒店里面走去，他感觉到助理跟在了他旁边。王晰没回头，边走边问：“明天几点的飞机？”  
助理说：“下午两点。”  
王晰察觉到声音的不对劲却还是习惯性的问：“怎么这么晚？”  
紧接着他就在酒店的走廊上被人从后背抱住，他偏过脸看见高杨正把脑袋搁在他肩上，浅浅微笑。  
“怎么是你？”王晰把小孩圈在他腰上的手拿开，两个人的身体贴合在一起，热热的有些粘腻，只隔了一层被汗湿了的短袖，他能清晰的感受到高杨有些急速的心跳。  
“晰哥我想你了。”他们就保持着这样的姿势向前走，走到房间的门口，王晰想伸手去裤子口袋里拿房卡，被高杨先一步伸进手。  
“我知道的，你一直都习惯放在右边。”  
王晰还是纤瘦，虽然是紧身的裤子但是腿跟和裤管还是有些距离，松松垮垮。高杨的手指在摸房卡时坏心的使上一点力气，用食指的指腹顺着王晰内裤的边缘摸上来。  
在王晰忍耐不住去自己伸手的时候，高杨很快速的把卡拿出来，正正好好递到王晰手里。

“滴。”门开了，两人走了进去。紧接着王晰就回身搂住高杨，两个人一起倒在了沙发上，王晰揽住高杨的脖子给了他一个表示欢迎的吻，印在唇瓣上。  
沙发很柔软，两个成年男子的重量使它塌陷下去，王晰仰躺着高杨跨坐在他身上，他整个人都陷在了布料里。  
“晰哥，累吗，先去洗澡吧。”高杨盯着他，眼眸中闪烁着亮晶晶的东西，是希望的星，与思念的波光粼粼。  
王晰推开他坐起身，“你先去吧。”他把高杨的鸭舌帽摘下来，给他撩了撩额前的发。  
高杨很乖巧的答应了，从沙发上起身去打开了王晰的行李箱，拿了睡衣和内裤，向王晰招了招手，“哥我行李箱放隔壁了，就先穿你的啦。”  
王晰看着他熟练的动作笑了笑，一边看着手机一边和他说：“反正等会也要脱的。”  
高杨走进浴室，很快就传来水声，王晰在沙发上刷着手机，想到演唱会时粉丝的提问，问道他平时会通过什么方式解压，他很笼统的说了些很常见的解压方式。  
他听见水声停了，于是他把手机放下，往后薅了一把头发，能让他减压的人，来了。

高杨拿着毛巾擦着头发从浴室走出来，换了王晰进去。浴室里除了洗漱台上的镜子还有一块墙上的全身镜，王晰扯下了T恤在弯腰脱去裤子时往旁边瞥了一眼。  
镜子中的自己身材匀称，过分细的腰腿和手腕让他显得肌肉线条细致且柔软，薄薄一层脂肪，没有大块的肌肉。  
他看着镜子，摸了摸下巴，手指掠过喉结，然后走进了浴室。

淋浴下王晰冲洗着自己，稍稍思考过后，开始借着水的润滑往自己的后穴里伸进手指，食指破开紧致的穴口微微受阻，他用了些力气往前顶，就忍不住塌下了腰，用一只手扶住墙支撑着自己。  
紧紧靠水还是不够，虽然肠壁里有些暖和的液体分泌出来，但还是生涩，王晰只堪堪伸进了两根手指，往两边分开扩张着。  
他的腺点不深，手指就能触碰到那个敏感的地方。他用手去按压稍有点硬的肉块，难耐的扭了扭腰，并起了腿哼了一声。  
水哗啦哗啦的留着，把他整个人打湿，水滴顺着头发滴落在睫毛上，弄得他有些睁不开眼，于是就猫虚着，更显得迷离。  
他没想到高杨会在这时候进来，透明的淋浴室门将他一览无余的暴露在高杨的视线下，高杨整整齐齐穿着他的衣服，走了过来，拉开淋浴室的门。  
王晰还没来得及将手指从自己身体里抽出来，高杨就递过来一管润滑，“晰哥你没拿。”  
王晰伸手去接，两只手指刚刚抽离，小穴就又闭合上了，他的两根手指之间拉起了一丝粘连的晶莹粘液。他接过润滑，把那管干燥的塑料包装的东西弄得和他的人一样湿。  
高杨问他：“晰哥，不用我帮你吗？”  
王晰握紧了那管润滑，本来想拒绝，却鬼使神差的点了头。

现在他就站在洗手台前被人用手指抽插了，他身上还滴着水，湿哒哒的，头发上的水从耳后流到脊背流进股缝，和润滑液一起被高杨的手指送进王晰的身体里。  
随着抽插溢出的润滑，顺着大腿内侧流下，及其的色情。  
王晰的前端抵在冰冷的大理石上，随着摆动的身体摩擦着抬起了头。他喘息了几声想伸手去抚慰却被高杨抓住了手腕，他抬头就看见了自己被欲望迷醉的表情，和他身后笑得一成不变的高杨。  
他轻声呢喃着，让我看看你，转身去抚摸高杨的脸。  
“可以了，小高杨。”

王晰以一个别扭的姿势走出浴室，润滑液粘腻的感觉让他不住的去收缩穴口，稍不用力缩紧，润滑就一股股的渗出来。  
高杨拉着他走到床边，却没有推他上床，而是把他按在了窗边，猛然挺身进去。  
突如其来的被填满的感觉让王晰整个人往前冲去，紧接着又被高杨搂进怀里。  
窗帘只拉上了一层，白纱的那一层，隔着纱与玻璃，暑气透进来，侵染上王晰的皮肤，他整个人都微微有些泛红，高杨圈着他。  
深夜的灯火依稀可见，偶尔会有汽车的呼啸声，王晰的手被迫按在窗玻璃上，感受到外边炽热的温度。  
“热吗，哥，你里面好烫。”高杨的声音从耳边传来。  
站在窗边，高度让王晰紧张，只有一层白纱遮挡，前液把硬纱弄湿了一小块贴在了玻璃上。  
“不要，不要在这里了。”王晰试图离开，却被高杨禁锢住更加用力的深深浅浅的撞击起来，他被抵死在落地窗前，每一次冲撞都让他有一种要被撞出窗外的错觉，王晰咬住嘴唇，腺体被摩梭着，又痒又麻的感觉顺着脊梁骨往上攀升，他没有说话但呼吸却带上了娇媚。  
高杨急速的抽插起来，他摸着王晰颤抖的腰肢，知道他快要到高潮了，于是伸手抓住了王晰被冷落的只能靠摩擦硬起的柱体，握在掌心随着抽插的节奏撸动。  
高潮时王晰一阵哆嗦，射在了窗帘和高杨的手上，喉结动了动，把刚刚一直没来及吞咽的唾液咽进喉咙。  
高杨亲了亲王晰的后脖颈，掐着腰把自己往深处送去，处于不应期的王晰仰起头，脊背勾勒出好看的弧线，发出低哑的呻吟。  
高杨在要射的时候把东西拔了出来，一股股的精液射在了王晰的腿根，王晰被他搂着转身，两个人用唇舌继续着情爱纠缠。  
“怎么没射进来？”王晰挑了挑眉，把一只手搭上高杨的肩臂，高杨揽着王晰坐到床边，“还有呢，晰哥吃得下吗？”  
王晰翻身上了床，靠着枕头侧躺着，两条腿舒适的交叠在一起。高杨就去在他身上到处点火，从他的背后一路又摸又啃，王晰伸手去拍他，“别留印子，现在不是冬天穿不了高领。”  
高杨抓住了他的小手臂，摸下去捏了捏手臂上的软肉。“晰哥我在台下看你的时候，就想这么摸了。”  
他从后背绕过，把王晰的两个手腕交叉着攥住，“晰哥你演出服装的开口你自己看到了吗？”高杨舔了舔王晰的背心，“我在台下就想，开口那么大，特别适合把手伸进去。”  
他又笑了起来，“晰哥我还看到你戴耳返的时候捏到衣领了。”  
王晰也笑起来，眯着眼，“看那么仔细啊。”他伸手去摸了摸高杨身下的性器，翻身面对着高杨。高杨的手指划过他的喉结，在锁骨处打着圈，“哥你的项链特别性感，很衬你。”  
高杨不轻不重的捏拿着王晰的腰，“我还以为你会穿出来呢，没想到你这么怕热一下太就脱了。”  
王晰哼了一声，“你也不看看现在多少度。”他转了身又平躺下来，高杨捏起他的乳头，捏起来挤压了一下，换来王晰一声及其情色的哼鸣。“哥你不是说解压吗，”高杨坐了起来，“我特别喜欢捏包快递的那个气泡袋。”他又揉捏了几下，“还是哥你的手感比较好。”

“晰哥，”高杨俯下身用口腔去包裹住王晰的性器，把他舔弄的又挺立起来，方才拉着王晰的手去抚慰了几下自己，“哥我们再做一次好不好。”

这次是面对的姿势，站久了的王晰腰背酸痛，所以在身下垫好了软枕，能舒舒服服的以最合适的姿势做爱。  
刚被操弄过的穴是软烂的，外表降了温度内里还是一样的柔软和火热，王晰把自己的身体打开去迎合高杨，两条小腿开始无意识的抖动，然后在高杨贴近的时候盘了上去，如藤蔓一般纠缠。  
阴茎撑开皱褶，把穴口的软肉又磨得红了起来，起起伏伏的，灯没关仰躺着看有些晃人。  
王晰就顶起腰，扭动着去伸手，想去摸开关。伸了几次没摸到，是高杨压在他身上去把灯关了。  
灯关上，两个人胸脯贴着胸脯，在黑暗里，肉体撞击的声音就显得格外清晰，参杂着水声。  
王晰觉得身下火热又有些麻木的快感，像是沸水中冒着泡。  
他情不自禁的又咬上了嘴唇，没了灯光他只能模模糊糊的看见高杨的轮廓，他眯着眼，让自己沉沦，不再抑制喘息，叫的大些声了，低沉动人。  
对于这种双方都乐意的事情，王晰很主动。  
他随着高杨的动作摆动身体，高杨的手掐在他的腿根上，这种被掌控的安全感让他兴奋。  
王晰喘息着开口，“你还是学生，老跟着我这么跑，不好。”高杨放慢了动作，“晰哥，我跟你学到的东西更多，”王晰听见高杨像是憋笑的气声，“我放假了，哥。”  
高潮的时候，王晰总是会笑，笑意中带着食髓知味的餍足。

一切结束的时候王晰感到疲惫，高杨就睡在他边上，王晰在黑暗里保持了一会清醒，听着旁边小孩均匀的呼吸声。  
背德的兴奋感还没有从体内消退，他又忍不住去思考自己和高杨的关系，错综复杂却又单调直接，感情……他想到了周深问他演出结束后去做什么了，他回复到累了，回酒店早休息了。  
他想到自己和周深的情事，和高杨对他完全不一样。  
然后他就慢慢模糊了意识，慢慢睡去。

王晰隐约好像听见了闹铃的声音，但并没醒过来。直到高杨把他推醒，看到了时间他才意识到一向容易早醒的自己难得睡了给懒觉。

“哥，我帮你喊好车了去机场。”

高杨目送车子载着王晰缓缓开走，他想起早上关闹钟的时候看见的王晰手机锁屏。  
还是他，周深。  
他念着这个名字，笑了。


End file.
